She's Back
by Alpha Nope
Summary: Serbia has been in a coma since the late '90s. When she comes back, the crazy country decides to surprise her two best friends, and she has a "special" surprise for one of them. Poor Greece... Features OC Serbia x Greece. Mild suggestive situations (no smut).


**Hello y'all. I had this story randomly come to mind after wondering what a potential Serbia could be like. I will list historical events at the end of this. I apologize for any OOCness and would love reviews. Flames will be used to cook popcorn and s'mores.**

 **There are a few things that I own, Hetalia is not one of them.**

She's Back…

Ivan Braginski was enjoying his day so far. The weather had cleared up, and the sunlight was striking the Kremlin in a way that made it glisten brilliantly. He could hear the laughing of children as they ran around in the nearby parks, celebrating the snow that had fallen yesterday. Even if he was about to head to another one of those world meetings that never got anything done, he still felt like he was in a good mood.

Upon arriving in Sofia (Bulgaria was playing host this time), he felt an odd prickling sensation in his neck, something he only got when _she_ was planning something.

" _That's impossible,"_ the Russian personification said to himself. _"She's been bedridden since the '90s, most of that time she's been in a coma. Greece and I are going to see her tomorrow."_

He smiled at the thought of seeing one of his closest comrades. Even if she had openly objected to being and Eastern Bloc member, Sila Savić was also one of the few who had looked up to Russia and openly asked for his protection.

 _"Of course, that started the Great War, but it was worth it."_

Serbia was strong, graceful, intelligent, and most importantly, loyal. She had found good in him when no one else had. She had even dragged her best friend to meet "big brother Russia". It had been the first time he had met Greece.

Sadly, the death of Tito had hit her hard. She began to take up drinking, heavily, and would become violent without cause. This had frightened the other members of her house, and Yugoslavia would spend the next eleven years in turmoil before Slovenia, Croatia, and Herzegovina had had enough. After they left, others followed until it was just her and Kosovo, who also wanted independence from his big sister. She sank into a deep depression and one day just slipped into a coma. Kosovo stayed behind to help her out, and Russia and Greece made frequent visits to their comrade in order to encourage recovery. While she had gained some stability, Sila remained in a coma to this day, and everyone was starting to wonder if she would wake up. Even with her gone, Greece had insisted they keep a chair for her, just in case.

As he listened to America drone on about how he was going to solve world hunger by having a giant hamburger factory, Russia felt his neck prickle again. He was somewhat worried about this, partially because he was sure Serbia was still in a coma and partially because Serbia's plans could be quite insane (she was the one to suggest he jump into the snow without a parachute that one time).

 _"I will worry about this later,"_ he thought to himself. _"For now, I have to make sure that England and France don't end up killing each other."_

With that, he went to break up a fight between the two, which now included a series of words his boss had told him were not very nice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Russia breathed a deep sigh as he headed for the hotel he was staying at. The meeting had actually accomplished something for once, granted it was putting England and France in separate rooms until they could speak civilly. That said, he was glad there was a day off in between meetings.

As he entered an alley to take a shortcut to the hotel, he heard a sharp banging come from behind him, and the prickling returned again. He wasn't scared (only two people ever scared him, and one was in a coma), but he took out his pipe just in case, and looked towards the disturbance, a couple of trash cans had fallen over. It didn't look natural, so he decided to take a peak.

"Who's there?" He asked as he moved towards the trash cans. "Show yourself now and we can talk this out, da?"

When he peered at the trash cans and saw nothing, he relaxed a little.

"I guess I am just a little tense from the meeting," Russia said to himself.

He turned around to go to the hotel, and gasped at the sight. In front of him was Serbia, the person he believed to be in a coma. It seemed even a decade of sickness had not diminished her beauty, neither did the scar across her right cheek. Her hair was pulled into its signature ponytail, and she had a grin on her that was scaring the Russian. Her green eyes bored into him, and he was reminded of what she had looked like when fighting off Austria and Hungary in the First World War.

"Hello, Ivan," she said in a sweet voice that belied her slightly deranged look, "It's good to see you again."

"Hello, Sila," Russia said, trying to keep his voice calm, "I thought you were sick."

"I was," she said, "but now I feel better, and I wanted to say hi to big brother Russia."

The next thing Ivan knew, he had been accidently knocked to the ground and wrapped in a bear hug by Serbia.

"I missed you so much Ivan," she said.

"Ach…Mus…Tu…" Russia managed to get out.

After she released him (he was sure she had broken a few ribs, he'd have to get Lithuania to help him), he managed to ask her a question.

"Did you have to scare me like that? I thought you had finally snapped."

"Yup," came her cheerful reply, "I needed to meet you somewhere secret, and then I saw you go here, so I followed."

"Why do you need me?" Russia was starting to worry a little. While some of her plans ended up going off without a hitch, the fact that she needed secrecy gave indication that if this one failed, it would be disastrous (like when she tried to stop Bosnia from killing the Archduke by dressing up as Hungary and scaring him).

"I need you to help me corner Greece when you visit tomorrow. It's been a while and I thought I'd give him a nice surprise."

Russia gulped. It was rumored that Serbia had dragged Greece off more than once to a dark corner or abandoned room for some "fun". When asked about it, she would say it was to "strengthen the brotherhood", but Greece would often look even more tired than usual after the "bonding". However, Russia had not failed to notice the many knives Serbia always had in her possession, and realized he would be helping her one way or another.

"Da, I will help."

"Good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heracles Karpusi had been enjoying a much needed nap when his cell phone ring. As he was still drowsy, he was a little surprised to see Russia in the caller ID section.

"Hello?"

"You are ready to visit Sila, da?"

" _That's right,"_ he thought, _"I am visiting Sila with Russia today."_

Realizing Russia had been waiting while his gears started working, he responded.

"Give me a minute, I'll pick you up by your hotel."

As Sofia was not far from his house, Greece had driven to the meeting and his hotel. He and Russia had agreed that his car would also be used to make the four hour drive to Belgrade. Quickly, Greece threw on some clean clothes and brushed his teeth. After trying to remove a cat from his leg for five minutes, he gave up and decided it too would go to see his best friend.

As he drove Ivan to Belgrade, he remembered the promise he had made to his best friend shortly before the Great War.

 _"I will always be there."_

He was glad he had been able to keep this, but he worried for Serbia's health. It wasn't normal for countries to fall into comas, even with the strife that she had been through. He decided to ask Ivan, someone he was rapidly becoming friendly with as a result of Serbia's illness, a question.

"Do you think she'll wake up?"

Russia paused for a minute, and when Greece looked at him, it seemed like he was trying to hide something. Finally, he answered.

"Da, I _know_ she will wake up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Serbia waited for Russia and Greece to come over, she made sure everything was prepared for her surprise. She had alerted Kosovo to what she was doing, adding that her brother could forget any thoughts of her recognition of his independence unless he complied. She had "hired" Montenegro to be a dummy version of her, the two were sisters after all. Finally, she had prepared the place where she would corner Greece, assuming he was reluctant (it took a while for him to be "in the mood" for her bonding usually), with Ivan, after which the Russian would be excused with her siblings for her private time. With her preparations finished, she reflected on why her friendship with the Greek.

It had started with her first of two wars for independence. While Greece itself never declared war on the Ottomans, Heracles volunteered as a member of her army and disguised himself as a Serb. Later, tensions in the Balkans would lead to her first war fighting with him as a direct ally. She remembered when they joined together in battle. He was surprisingly graceful and powerful compared to what she had seen of him when they had both been under Turkey's rule. It was also then we he had uttered to her a promise that would be the basis of several of his actions over the next century:

 _"I will always be there."_

She could remember his outrage when their former ally turned on them. She vowed then never to make the man angry. Turkey, who fought with them this time, remarked on how much like his mother he was:

 _"He seems carefree and relaxed, but God help the one who pisses him off."_

Not much later, she would become part of the second largest war in human history, and she would suffer greatly.

 _She stood at his house, tired and weakened by hunger and hardship that her troops had endured with her. She hadn't expected the last assault, nor had she expected the typhus epidemic. Feebly, she knocked on the door. After what seemed like an hour, the door opened to reveal Greece in his pajamas. After taking a look at her appearance, he immediately invited her in and tended to her wounds._

 _Austria and Hungary appeared less than two hours later, demanding that he give them her. She heard the last part of the argument._

 _"We have already questioned your neutrality in this war, Greece. If you insist on harboring this criminal, we will be forced to take action," came the voice of Austria._

 _Greece stood there for a second, comprehending what had been said. The next thing Serbia heard from her spot on the couch was a sickening crunch followed by a gasp and Hungary screaming "You will regret this!" She later found out that Greece threw a punch that was hard enough to break Austria's jaw and knock the man out. He then went over to his phone and made a call._

 _"Hello Britain. About that offer, I accept."_

His attitude towards her never changed, despite her now living with her family in the House of Yugoslavia. She remembered coming to him the day that Germany declared war on her for rejecting his offer to join the Axis.

 _A quick knock on the door was all it took this time. Greece appeared in seconds, bearing his own injuries from his fight with Italy (he had just sent both of them back to Albania) and a newspaper with the headline,_ HITLER ASSIGNS YUGOSLAVIA AND GREECE AS NEXT CONQUESTS.

" _I heard Germany declared war on you too," he said, smiling a bit. "It seems that we're both going down fighting then."_

 _And fight they did. She had learned much, both from him and from Russia, but Germany got her in the end. The smug look on Ludwig's face, however, left as soon as Greece threw a punch. Australia and Britain would arrive to help him, and it would take Germany causing a lot of injuries for him to finally surrender._

He would aid her even more, regardless of what his boss said, while she fought back against the Cominform and he would console her when Tito finally died. He remained a staunch opponent to the NATO bombings done to her and was there when she finally slipped into her coma, holding her hand.

It was Kosovo who woke her up. "It's almost time, sister," he said. She made a mental note to thank Kosovo more thoroughly afterwards before getting to her position.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Russia and Greece knocked on the door and muttered their usual greetings to Kosovo who nodded.

"Any changes?" Greece asked.

"No, I'm sorry," replied Kosovo.

"It's ok. I was getting my hopes up," Greece replied, "Thank you Aleksandar."

He first felt something wrong when he looked at the Russian as they walked to where Serbia was laying. He had an air of nervous expectation, as if he would need to act any minute.

The next thing that bothered him were the nearly inaudible sounds he heard, as if someone was following the two of them.

He finally realized something was wrong when he walked up to the bed. While at first the figure had looked like his best friend she gradually began to look more and more different until he realized she was…

"Montenegro!" He gasped before turning around and realizing Russia was blocking his escape.

"Ivan?" He questioned.

"Sorry, Heracles, she made me do it," Russia admitted.

"Who?" He asked right before a familiar hand covered his mouth.

"Hello, Heracles," the sweet voice of Serbia called out. "Russia, would you kindly lead my siblings out. Heracles and I need a few hours to acquaint ourselves before tomorrow's set of meetings."

"Ivan, please…" Greece begged as he was dragged by Serbia to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry comrade," Ivan said. "You should try to enjoy yourself." Russia waved one last goodbye before getting the others. "Come along, little ones. We do not want to disturb our friends here as they reacquaint themselves."

The screams made by both nations that night could be heard throughout the city of Belgrade, making Russia laugh a little. When Kosovo asked what was going on, he replied:

"They are becoming one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three things surprised the nations at the World Conference the next day. The first was a madly grinning Russia that winked at Greece after everyone got settled. The next was reappearance of Serbia, who looked healthier than ever. She even greeted the other Balkans nations with a smile. The final was the way Greece was acting, walking with a slight limp and groaning in pain every so often. Whenever someone asked, he blushed madly and replied:

"Just a rough night is all."

 **I used a few historical references for this:**

 **1\. Many Greeks and Serbs refer to their relations as the Serbian-Greek brotherhood (according to the Internet and several quotes I've read). Greece and Serbia continue to hold strong ties to each other, with Greece backing Serbia's stance on Kosovo and Serbia backing Greece's stance on Macedonia (known to both as FYROM).**

 **2\. Greece achieved it's independence in 1832. Serbia gained it's independence in 1878 (through the Treaty of Berlin), and it was established as a kingdom in 1882. I did not research enough to know much about Greek participation in the Serbian Wars for Independence except for that Greece itself never declared war. My assumption is that some of them volunteered to spite the Ottomans.**

 **3\. Greece, Serbia, Montenegro, and Bulgaria declared war on the Ottoman Empire in 1912 in the First Balkan War, each gaining much territory (except for Montenegro). Bulgaria felt it had been cheated of some of its claims though, and declared war on it's allies in 1913. In response, the Ottoman Empire declared war on Bulgaria in an attempt to reclaim territory.**

 **4\. Greece did not enter World War 1 until after the** **disastrous Galipoli Campaign, where British and Australian forces met no resistance when they landed by Thessaloniki. This basically signified Greece's entry on the side of the Allies. Serbian troops were forced to retreat through Albania to Greece after suffering heavy loses to disease and Austria-Hungary/Bulgaria.**

 **5\. Originally, Yugoslavia joined the Axis. However, the pro-Axis government was overthrown and replaced with one that wanted no part of it. By this point, Greece had already been successfully pushing the Italians back into Italian Albania. In response to Italian requests for support, and also in order to get revenge for Yugoslavia's betrayal, Germany declared war on both.**

 **6\. Greece was the only NATO member to vote against the bombing of Yugoslavia during the Yugoslav Wars during the '90s (this is where Serbia falls into a coma). During the Yugoslav Wars, Greece and Cyprus sent massive amounts of aid to Bosnian Serbs and Serbia itself.**


End file.
